Aldmeri Dominion (Interregnum)
The Aldmeri Dominion was a military alliance between the Aldmer, the Bosmer and the Khajiit. The term "Aldmeri" is literally translated as "Home of the Elves". The Aldmeri Dominion follows only one purpose: reassert Elven dominance over Tamriel. As of 2E 591 they are nearer to it then ever before. History : "Only the Aldmeri—the High Elves and their noble allies, the Wood Elves and Cat-Men—have the wisdom and restraint to peaceably rule the disparate peoples of Tamriel. Though we are reluctant to take up this burden, events have shown that we must. Recent events prove that the Dragon Break was not a unique event. Men always follow the destructive path of their defender and apologist, the Missing God whom we shall not name. This ends here. Once again, Elves shall rule Tamriel from White-Gold Tower... this time, forever. The world has gone wrong, and we must put it right. March proudly beneath the eagle banner of the Aldmeri Dominion! "— Aicantar of Shimmerene The Aldmeri Dominion is an empire founded by Queen Ayrenn in 2E 580, in the midst of the Interregnum. It was conceived after Ayrenn assumed the throne of Alinor. Having traveled Tamriel extensively before returning to the Summerset Isles, she was aware of the dire threats menacing the world and saw it as the proper duty of the Elves to put things right. At the same time, the Bosmer and Khajiit were facing troubles of their own and in need of allies. Consequently, the Summerset Isles, Valenwood, and Elsweyr joined together to form the Dominion, which by the begin of 2E 580 had entered the Alliance War to claim Cyrodiil's Ruby Throne and control of Tamriel, as well as to prevent the rival Daggerfall Covenant and Ebonheart Pact from doing the same. Alliance War During the War of Three Banners the Aldmeri Dominion first saw itself inferior to the Daggerfall Covenant but throughout various campaigns they were victorious. In 586 the Dominion transformed their part of the warzone in Cyrodiil into a vassal kingdom led by a Khajiiti Noble and secured it's borders (especially the northern border) with high effords. During 586 the Domionion also starts to plan a large scaled attack on the Imperial City however this was delayed until late 589. In the very same year the war in Cyrodiil comes to an end and is finally over after a long-term truce between the Daggerfall Covenant and the Aldmeri Dominion. The Dominion's ultimate goal is to usher in a new age of Elven rule across Tamriel in order to protect the land from the careless actions of the younger races - or so the offical version sounds. The Thalmor however has secret plans to "undo Mundus" by destroying the towers. Military Structure The Dominion's military consists of the allied races of Aldmer, Bosmer, and Khajit. In 586, after the declaration of Nibenay as a Dominion's territory, a nibenay legion was build up but dissolved only 3 years later. Category:Factions Category:Militaries Category:Interregnum Category:Alliances